Business Of Misery
by imusic
Summary: Four Years after Friend Like That. Tyler Simms is famous and hurting but so is Fallon. Can Tyler get over Blaire enough to see what kind of girl Fallon is? Or will Fallon just leave him in the dust because her heart can't take it.
1. No Amount

_...Four Years After Friend Like That..._

"Tyler you're not staying here anymore, you can't," Caleb sighed as he crossed his arms across his chest. Tyler just leaned back on his black leather couch ignoring Caleb.

"I'm serious Tyler, all you do is mope around about Blaire, and you never even had her in the first place, she's with Pogue…Tyler you need this, even your music is failing because of this, look," Caleb picked up a _People_ magazine, "They think you're on drugs, and your music isn't what it used to be, come on man, just go," Caleb tossed the magazine and it landed on Tyler's lap.

Tyler lazily glanced down at his lap. There on the front cover was his first album that sold over 2 million copies in two weeks; he put Ipswich on the map. Next to the picture in big blue letters was "Simms on Drugs or just losing it!" below it read "Will Fallon Bliss replace Simms?" Tyler rolled his eyes.

"So what, it's a tabloid, their always trying to provoke the famous. It's their job," he tossed it on the glass coffee table.

"Tyler I don't think their wrong," Caleb finally said. "Well I don't think your on drugs but depression is just as bad. I know you're in love with Blaire, but she's in love with Pogue and he's in love with her." Tyler put his hands over his eyes and rubbed them. He felt a burning sensation in his chest. There was a knock on the door that distracted them from there current conversation. "You should go and stay with Reid and Leila for a while," Caleb said before he opened the door. Pogue and Blaire stood in the door way.

Tyler jumped up off the couch. "We're getting married!" Blaire laughed. Pogue just smiled like he had won the greatest thing in the world. And he had. Tyler felt a sharp pain in his chest he bit his tongue to keep from screaming out. Tyler's face crumbled.

"That's great you guys!" Caleb smiled and embraced both of them.

"Thanks!" Blaire giggled. Tyler ignored the burning pain is his chest and walked over to congratulations to the new couple. He clapped Pogue on the back.

"Congrats man!" he put on his picture perfect smile, the one he always used for his career, the smile that girl magazines raved about.

"It took some guts but it was worth it," Pogue laughed. Caleb came over and started talking to Pogue about how he popped the question to Sara a year ago. Blaire walked up to Tyler. She gave him a small smile and hugged him gently.

"I love you Tyler," she whispered.

"But not enough to leave Pogue and upgrade right," he joked. But inside he was crying. Blaire laughed.

"Yeah, you were always the brother I never had," she smiled. Tyler knew she meant it as a complement but it stung worse then anything he ever experienced.

"I'm…happy for you," he slowly let her go and turned to face Pogue also. "For the both of you, and I guess it's a good thing that you're here…I'm going to visit Reid and Leila for a couple of weeks, their kids should be at least a two years old by now, you've all seen them, except me and Reid is my best friend," Tyler forced a laugh. "And maybe I can get out of this song writers block I'm having." Maybe going to Colorado really is for the best, Tyler thought.

"Cool, Reid's been asking for you but your always working, well we have to go and tell my parents, so we'll see you around," Pogue waved and laced his hand with Blaire's.

"Bye!" she said as she shut the door. Tyler slowly turned and started to walk to his bedroom. His penthouse seemed rather dull and cold now. As if he was just a body that took up air. He felt Caleb put his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry buddy, but don't try anything stupid, people will miss you, more than you know," Caleb gave him a sad smile. Tyler scoffed and shook off Caleb's hand.

"Just go home Caleb," he said as he shut his bedroom door. He heard his front door close and after that his mind went blank, he tore pictures off his wall and broke the frames and smashed mirrors. Broke lamps and lights until he was trying to catch his breath. He looked around and saw the destruction. It looked like his life. He ran his fingers through his hair and clutched it. He finally collapsed on his bed, his heart felt as if it were being ripped into tiny pieces as slow as possible. He squeezed his eyes shut and felt tears running down his face.

He curled up into the fetal position. Hating himself for being so weak, but aching for something he never had, but loved and lost. He had lost Blaire forever. He buried his face into his pillow and tried to forget everything. No amount of fame or money could make him happy. Nothing could any more.


	2. Loveless?

"Idiot!" Fallon screamed. She picked up a lamp and threw it at him. "You think you could just play with me like that, just lead me on!" she picked up another object and threw it at him. "You think you could just break it off easy, well you were dead wrong! Three years Jeff! Three! I paid for your school and you cheat on me! I even got you a new car!" Fallon swept her bangs out of her face.

"It's not what you think!" Jeff pleaded. Fallon started to laugh, really laugh.

"You expect me to believe that! Jeff you have nothing but a blanket on and she wasn't much better. I saw her leave your apartment, and you tell me it's not what I think! What are you playing doctor on a house call or something!" she crossed her arms and shook her head. "You did this because I wouldn't put out, didn't you," she slowly dropped her arms to her side and gave a heavy sigh. "Out of all days my birthday? Really Jeff? I'm sorry if my morals got in the way of our relationship," she scoffed. "I guess you're just not the guy for me," she shook her head and opened the front door. Jeff scrambled out after her.

"Wait! Fallon I love you! Please don't leave me!" he begged. Fallon held the door knob and gave a dry laugh.

"Save it for someone that cares Jeff," she said before she slammed the door. After she was all alone she glanced over her shoulder at the blue door then the tears started to fall. She heard thunder roll and the start of the pitter patter of the rain on the tin roof. She exited the building and turned her face toward the sky and let herself catch the rain. A car rolled up and passenger window rolled down.

"Come on kid lets get you home." Fallon looked up and smiled.

"I'm twenty-two years old Jerry, when will you stop calling me kid," she said as she got into the car. He gave a warm laugh.

"When you don't need me anymore kid," he pulled out of the parking lot and got onto the highway.

"I gave him everything, my time, my money, I think I even gave him my heart," she choked as her tears ran down cheeks.

"I didn't like him from the beginning, but this is no time for me to tell you 'told you so', I'm sorry kid, nobody should have to go though that, what he did was low," he grabbed her hand and gave it a gently squeeze in a fatherly way. He turned into another parking lot.

"Where are we?" she asked as she looked out the window. Rain drops were racing each other down the window. She saw big red letters that read 'Dairy Queen'. She glanced back at Jerry. He gave her a small smile.

"It is your birthday, nobody should have to go with out some sort of treat on their birthday," he opened the door and climbed out with a black umbrella. Fallon quickly looked at herself in the rearview mirror and checked herself over. Luckily her eyes weren't red and puffy and it just looked like her face got some rain on it. Jerry opened her door and she walked under the black umbrella.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"No paparazzi, it's safe," he gave her an encouraging smile and gently pushed her through the door. Fallon heard herself singing through the speakers. She still never got over the weird feeling of hearing herself on the radio or seeing herself on T.V.

They walked up to the counter to a girl with dark brown hair pulled back with a black baseball cap on. She was filling some sort of inventory out and didn't bother to look up. Jerry ordered first and then it was Fallon's turn.

"I'll take the large chocolate sundae with out nuts please," she asked. The girl finally looked up and her eyes widened in surprise.

"I…I…um sure….ah…will that be all for you?" she asked, she couldn't stop staring at Fallon.

"Yes, it will," Jerry said. Fallon saw the girl's name tag. Brandy.

"Are you really Fallon Bliss?" she asked. Fallon nodded.

"ohmygoshonmygoshohmygosh! Could you please sign my CD cover of your album?" Fallon nodded again. "Here it is!" Brandy handed it to her. Along with a permanent marker.

"To Brandy…Thanks for the sundae! Yours truly Fallon Bliss." Fallon gave back the CD album and in turn got her chocolate sundae. She said thank you and then the girl asked for a picture so Jerry set down his ice cream and took a picture of Fallon and Brandy together.

"Thank you so much! You made my day! I can't wait to tell my friends!" Fallon waved good-bye and walked out into the rain with Jerry.

"That's not how I planned things to go," he said as they were on the road again.

"Well at least somebody is happy on my birthday," Fallon smiled. Just then she felt her phone vibrate. She flipped it open and held it to her ear.

"Bliss speaking," she said.

"Happy Birthday! Sorry I'm a little late," a female' voice rang though the phone.

"Thanks Leila!" Fallon laughed.

"Tell Leila I said hi and that whack job of a husband of hers too, and how are my great niece and nephew?" Jerry said as he looked over at her.

"Jerry says hello to everyone."

"Yes I heard him," Leila laughed. "And speaking of my little ones," in the back ground Fallon heard a male voice say '_our_' and Leila laughed. "Yes, well when are you coming to see them? You need to meet them, Archer is a momma's boy and Alma has a mind of her own and will be a future heartbreaker," Fallon envied the happiness in Leila's voice.

"Yeah, well I have some free time this month so maybe I'll come up and see the tyrants," she laughed.

"Tyrants are right, Alma knocked a lamp over today, and then poured her juice on top of Archer's head, I'm beginning to think Alma will be the problem child, and when I told Reid what she did, he just shook his head and said he didn't believe his little girl would do such a thing. And that was right before she threw her mash potatoes at him…sorry this is your birthday, tell me about you. Oh! How's Jeff, three years, that's great!" Fallon cringed away from the phone.

"Yeah well…I don't think Jeff is going to be in the picture anymore," she gave a sad sigh.

"What happened Fallon?" Fallon could hear the concern in Leila's voice.

"I caught him cheating on me."

"No! On your birthday! Why that little- he doesn't know who he's messing with! The nerve of that guy! And after all you did for him! …_Lee calm down, your getting the kids all excited and it's almost their bed time_…Sorry. But really Fallon that's heart breaking, that's it your coming hear tomorrow, hurry up and tell Jerry, that way I know you'll come." Fallon gave a heavy sigh and turned to Jerry who was pulling up to the front gate.

"Leila wants me to be on a plane headed to her place tomorrow," she sounded like she was telling her parents that she had been sent to the principles office.

"Good. You need a vacation," Jerry punched in the code and the gate swung open.

"What! Tomorrow!" Fallon didn't think he would have actually agreed.

"Ha! I'll see you soon girl! Love you and happy birthday!" Leila said before she hung up.

Fallon slowly made her way up the stairs, her emotions going haywire. She rubbed her hands over her eyes. "I'm never going to find anybody am I," she said to herself out loud.

"Well that's what chance you take when you're famous," Jerry said behind her. "You never know if the person you're with loves you for you or your money." Fallon sadly nodded her head.

She looked around at her medium sized house. It was gorgeous, but now it just felt cold and empty. That's how she felt. Suddenly famous didn't seem all that glamorous or great, it felt like she had sighed up for being single for life. And that scared her. She may never find anyone, was she really ready to spend the rest of her life alone and loveless?


	3. Wait! What?

Fallon gave a sigh as her alarm clock went off. She reached over and hit the snooze button and then rolled over. Only to have her other, radio alarm clock blaring her most resent song. Fallon grumbled and slowly got up out of her bed. After hitting the off button and turning the other one off as well she headed down the stairs.

"Good morning sleeping beauty or uh well they don't really have a name for that," Jerry said as Fallon walked in.

"Ha, ha very funny, its to early for that anyways," she yawned as she grabbed a bowl and spoon. Then reaching for the Froot Loops.

"Your plane leaves at noon," Jerry said as he stirred his coffee. Fallon nodded as she poured her milk.

"Wait! What!" she yelled as she did she spilled some of the milk that dripped on her stool. "When did I agree to this!" Fallon said as she grabbed a couple of paper towels and mopped it up.

"Last night when Lee called you," Jerry stated. Fallon checked her black soccer shorts for any milk spots.

"Yeah at noon, and its what 10:30 am, how can we make that I'll be swarmed by tons of people and not to mention the paparazzi."

"I took care of that too. We'll be on a private plane that's not at the air port but that's outside of Georgetown, about twenty minutes from Ipswich."

"Ah Ipswich, the famous Tyler Simms," Fallon said sarcastically. Jerry just nodded this head. She had a small house that my grandma had left to my family in Haverhill which was about an hours drive from Georgetown. Joy. "So what you're saying is that I have half an hour to get ready?"

"Yeah, I will take you in your shorts and shirt if I have to kiddo, you need a break, so hop to it!" Fallon hopped off her stool and shot a glare a Jerry before disappearing up the stairs.

~*~

"Tyler! Tyler! Come on man, I'm not going to yell your name again, either get up or I'm gonna break down the door!" Caleb yelled. Tyler grunted in response. But begrudgingly got up, dressed in only in baggy pants in rubbed his eyes as he walked to the front door.

"What do you want? Its eleven o'clock in the morning!" Tyler backed up as Caleb came in.

"Yeah I know, your plane leaves at noon, don't worry its private," Caleb said as he walked into the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee. Tyler walked past a mirror in the hallway and caught a look at him self. His eyes were still a little red and his hair was everywhere. He scoffed at himself, girls did this, not guys, not him, and people would kill just to be by him. He didn't need Blaire anyways. She was too much of a small town girl. She wouldn't know anything. Tyler felt bad for thinking about Blaire that way; she was his best friend since middle school. But only a little.

Tyler packed his bag after he took a shower. With his hair still damp he walked out the door with Caleb right behind him. He glanced over his shoulder and gave a heavy sigh. Did they trust him at all? He climbed into Caleb's car, and put on his sun glasses. Caleb started the car and pulled out onto the road. They didn't say much, so Tyler pulled out his ipod and stuck in his ear phones. The trees whizzed by as Tyler tired to concentrate on his game of Solitaire when Caleb yanked out one of his ear buds.

"Tyler did you even hear me?" Tyler just rolled his eyes. Since when did Caleb feel the need to be his agent or his mother for that matter.

"Yeah I heard you," he lied. Caleb nodded.

"Good so you'll know how to behave, Reid and Leila are really happy you're coming and to see the kids and you have to be careful around her. If something goes down everyone will know about it. This is time for both of you two to just lay low and relax, so-"

"Caleb I get it! Geez! You'd think I was ten with the way you're talking to me, and if you don't stop you're going to miss the turn off," Tyler pointed out.

"Yeah well, sorry," Caleb let out a sigh as he turned into a small air strip. Tyler saw a tall brunet guy climb up the stairs into the private plane. He was wearing casual street clothes and carrying a small Addis back pack. Tyler just shrugged and climbed out of the car.

"Thanks for the ride Caleb," Tyler waved at him as he walked toward the plan. A black suburban drove in next, by the time Tyler got into the plane he didn't see who was in the car, or care for that matter. He took off his sun glasses and put them in his coat pocket and sat in an empty seat. Away from the other guy. He was about to put his ear buds back in when he heard a female voice, but covered it up with his music.

"Bye Jerry! Thanks so much, I'll call you when I get there!" Fallon waved as she ran up the stairs. She walked into the cabin and saw two guys. Both really fine looking ones, she knew who Tyler was and the other she knew by working with him. She went to go sit by Justin.

"Hey Justin!" she smiled as she sat beside him. He put down his magazine and smiled back at her.

"Hey! I didn't know you were gonna be on this flight, they told me two others were coming but I never even thought, how have you been?" he asked her.

Fallon worked on a music video with him. He was really great to be around, he made Fallon feel almost normal. But they had been friends ever since.

Tyler got tired of listening to his ipod, so he put it in his pocket and looked around the cabin. He saw the guy that got on the plane before him and a girl which he immediately recognized her as Fallon Bliss. He rolled his eyes. The two were laughing quietly. Tyler gave an inward scoff and looked out the window.

It was gonna be nice to see Reid and Leila again. He had changed a lot since they had gotten married. He had grown out his hair and dyed some of it reddish orange. Not to mention he was making millions. When he saw Reid it would be like old times again. Where he would tease Reid and Reid would get mad and try and hit him back. The pilot came over the cabin telling them that they would be landing in Grand Junction Colorado in ten minutes.

"Finally," he sighed. And set his chair in the up right position. He glanced out the corner of his eye and saw the other two laughed about something then do the same. They landed shortly after.

"So I guess I'll see you later," Fallon said as she gave Justin back his phone and Justin gave hers back to her.

"Yeah when I'm done I'll come around," he said to Fallon.

"I'd like that," she said as a car honked its horn and two figures emerged out of the vehicle. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Tyler Simms walking towards one and the other one was running towards her.

"Fallon!" the voice squealed. Justin said good bye and left Fallon to her friend. Fallon turned around and embraced Leila.

"Oh I'm so happy that you came!" Leila cried, happy tears came to her eyes.

"Me too, its been way to long since we saw each other," Fallon said as they walked back towards the car, Fallon's suit case in tow.

"Hey Fallon!" Reid said as he hugged her. She hugged him back. She almost laughed at Tyler's expression if he hadn't said anything.

"Wait! She's coming to visit you too?"


	4. Daddy Walk

"Yeah she's coming!" Leila smiled. "Caleb was supposed to tell you."

"Uh, it must have slipped his mind," Tyler said as he readjusted his bag strap. Fallon just nodded and opened the back door of the car.

"So where are the little ones?" she asked. Reid just laughed as he got into the drivers seat.

"We finally pawned them off." Leila gave him a gentle swat.

"What he means is that my mother wanted to have some quality time with her grandkids. Not that I mind. Plus I think that Alma could use another miss manners teacher, your daughter will not be a snotty, rude little girl," Leila said as she laced her hand with Reid's unoccupied one.

"Why is she my daughter when she is misbehaving and yours when she is nice and polite. Then when we get a compliment on how cute the kids are you introduce them as ours?" Reid asked.

"Well its quite simple. When any one of the kids are bad that's coming from your chromosomes and when their good that comes from mine. Then when some one compliments them their 'ours' because it took all our chromosomes to make them, I thought it all through." Leila glanced back and Fallon and Tyler and laughed as Reid pondered Leila's theory.

"But I have gotten better," he mumbled as he turned on his blinker. Leila leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Of course you have!"

"So how do you know Reid and Leila?" Tyler turned is body to face Fallon.

"Jerry is Leila's uncle and we went to high school together, well the three years that she went to Grand Junction. But yeah and than I met Reid when he first came down to see her," Fallon smiled at the memory, but it was a bittersweet one, she tried to shake the envy that she felt crawling up.

"Oh way cool," Tyler leaned toward the driver's seat. "You know I have never heard of what when on when you came down here to find Leila. When do I get to hear this story?" Tyler laughed as Reid just smiled and Leila rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, that story gives his an ego a trip," sighed Leila.

"But everything about it is true, and when it works out as well as it did," he raised Leila's ringed hand as emphasis. "You can't help but get an ego trip out of it."

"Okay well we can tell it another time, because right now I want to know more about your guys, how goes the celeb life?" Leila asked as she readjusted her seat belt.

"Oh you know the paparazzi coming at you right and left, always having the police on speed dial. You know the norm," Fallon gave a dramatic sigh. Leila snorted. "But really nothing you haven't heard before, except when Jeff blabs about our break up." Fallon rubbed her eyes in frustration. "Oh that is going to go on for weeks, and knowing him he'll say that I just came in one night and ransacked his house in a mad rage, what people do for their fifteen seconds of fame." The car was in an awkward silence for a few moments. Before Tyler's phone went off.

"Uh, hello this Tyler?" he answered. He glanced at Fallon before staring out the window watching the people go by. They didn't even realize that the two most talked about celebrities were passing them by. On the other line Caleb relayed a message to him. Apparently his agent didn't get his new cell phone number after he had it replaced, when a crazed fan had gotten a hold of it and gave the number out to the public. "Yeah I'll talk to you later."

"Who was that?" Reid asked glancing in the rearview mirror. Tyler relayed what Caleb had asked and then told the story about the crazy fan. Fallon smiled.

"When I was giving a concert, I had a nudist jump up on the stage and chase me around it, then finally Todd my lead guitarist picked up his extension cord and trip the guy, that's when security came and took him away, now that I look back at it, it was hilarious, but at the time it really freaked me out," Fallon laughed. Tyler grinned.

"I forbid Alma from becoming a celebrity," Reid muttered.

"I had a girl, well a group of girls come at me ripping off their shirts to show me that they had all tattooed my name on their lower backs, that was really weird, but I don't know if I can top the naked guy on stage," Tyler said as he smiled at her.

"Hey we're here!" Leila sang as she hopped out of the vehicle. Just than a little boy ran out with a big smile on his face. His short little legs moving as fast as they could and his little arms stretched out wide.

"Momma!" he squealed. Leila laughed with him as she scooped him up.

"How is my big boy?!" she asked enthusiastically and proceeded to tickle Asher on the stomach.

"Mamma no!" he laughed while trying to get away. When Reid got out of the car, Archer stopped squirming. "Momma put me down," he whispered in a not so whisperish way. Leila just raised her eyebrow and looked at Archer. "Please," he asked. Leila smiled and gently put him down. Where he decided to strut, meaning he just rocked his shoulders from side to side until he reached his dad. Then he threw up his hands and ran into Reid's legs. Wrapping his short little arms around them.

"Did you like my big boy walk?" Archer asked, desperately looking for approval from his dad. Reid bent over and picked him up so that they were eye to eye

"Yes I did, in fact it was very much a big boy walk, it looked even more like a daddy walk to me." Archer's eyes got big, and he looked back at his momma.

"I did a daddy walk momma!" he shouted, bouncing up and down in Reid's arms, clapping his hands. Fallon laughed at the little boy's joy at something so simple and getting the approval of his father. As she looked at the front door, Leila's mother was giving a little girl a gently push on the back. The little girl stomped her foot and held her elbows because her arms were too short to cross each other.

"Alma! How is my little princess?" Reid said to her. She glanced up at her dad and let her arms drop.

"Daddy I can't do a daddy walk! Because I'm not a boy!" she had tears in her eyes and her voice started to waver, Reid walked up to her and crouched down.

"Its okay, I think that you are the prettiest little girl I have ever had," he scooped her up in his other arm and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Alma smiled and grabbed her daddy by the face and gave him another kiss on the mouth.

"See what perfect children we have," Leila said as she smiled at her family. Alma was busy patting Reid's cheek. While Archer gave Leila a questioning look.

"Momma am I pretty?" he asked obviously feeling left out.

"Boys can't be pretty," Alma said as she looked at Archer.

"You are the most handsomest little boy I have!" Leila said ruffled his blond hair. Archer gave a satisfied nod. Tyler watched this whole exchange with wonder and delight. Wonder at seeing his best friend transform from being a total hothead to becoming this wonderful giving father. And the delight that came from the children just wanting to seem grown up.

"Oh! Mom! Sorry, this is Tyler and Fallon," Leila said as she introduced the latter. "thank you again so much for doing this." Leila gave her mother a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"It was a pleasure, I love my grandchildren! And its nice to meet you both," she said to Fallon and Tyler. "I can't tell how good it is to finally see you both again. I remember when you two were still on school," Leila's mother gave a wistful sigh. "Well I'm going to head out, don't hesitate to call me Leila!" she said as she waved goodbye.

"Here I'll show you two to your rooms, Fallon's is upstairs and Tyler yours is going to be down stairs," Leila said as they all walked into the house. Reid put the twins down and they shot off running to the living room.

"They are adorable!" Fallon exclaimed as she looked around the corner to see Alma brushing a princess doll's hair. And Archer had put on a fire fighter's hat. "So much humor," she couldn't help but wonder about her own kids that she hoped to have one day.

"I am very surprised that you took to this role like a duck to water Reid," Tyler teased. Reid just rolled his eyes and punched him in the arm, to show that he hadn't exactly lost his old self.

"Okay Reid go show Tyler where he's going to sleep and I'll do the same, than we can let them rest or what ever they want to do while I make something for us to eat," Leila suggested. Everybody agreed. Leila help Fallon with her stuff to the upstairs room.

"This is going to be Alma's room when she's old enough, but I haven't really gotten around to doing anything with it besides paint it a baby blue, but hey what can you do?" she shrugged.

"Its fine, you have a lot on your plate as it is, even with out the two extra mouths. I never did get to thank you for forcing me out here, it really was the best thing for me," Fallon said as she gave Leila a hug.

"Oh your welcome," relied Leila, she thought it was best not to bring Jeff up into the conversation. Down stairs Reid was taking the different approach.

"Do you still have any of your powers?" Tyler asked him. Reid shook his head.

"No, and you know the worst part is that Lee actually beats me at pool sometimes," Reid laughed at himself. Tyler chuckled. "But I don't mind as much as I thought I would, its more of a relief. If I still had them I wouldn't have my kids, I would only have one, or maybe I would have had two, but there's still no way to really tell, and I love them as it is. How is your life going Tyler?" Reid asked sincerely. Tyler gave a big tired sigh and sat down on the bed.

"Honestly, it sucks. I mean you must have heard about Pogue and Blair," Tyler said as he ran his fingers through his hair. Reid just nodded. "I mean how can be in love with one of be best friend's fiancé?" Tyler shook head as if he were trying to get the crazy idea out of his head. "I really thought I would be where you are by now. I mean how do you know that you're going to end up with someone?" he asked Reid.

"Man, I'm going to sound like a parent right now." Tyler just smirked. "Tyler you never really know who you're going to end up with, you can only make a commitment and the best of it the best way you know how. Because in the long run love really is a commitment," Reid finished, and Tyler nodded.


	5. Same Boat

"Hey I'm going to take Tyler out to the shop and show him around, is that okay? Do you want me to take one of the little ones?" Reid asked as he yelled up the stairs. Leila leaned over the balcony her hair framing her face.

"Um, no. I think Fallon and I got it, thank you though," she gave him a small smile. "You two have a good time!"

"Ok thanks Lee see you two in an hour or two," Reid said as he waved to everyone. Tyler did the same as he followed Reid out the door.

Leila made her way down the stairs to the twins, and Fallon right behind her. When they came to the living room that was filled with toys and other sorts in the corner, Alma had a princess dress on while digging through a fabric box full of other dress up things.

"Alma did you get it?" Archer asked as he tried to peer over her shoulder, he had a green shirt on.

"No, because you lost it, its all gone," Alma huffed, the plastic crown was slipping down her forehead. She shoved it back up to the top of her head creating a blond tangled mess.

"But daddy and I were playing with it," Archer replied as he tried to help Alma search for their lost object.

"What are you two looking for?" Leila asked. Fallon just went over and sat on the couch and watched the scene fold out in front of her. Alma stopped digging and Archer walked over to his mother.

"I can't find my robin hood hat, momma," Archer replied. "I have my shirt," he said as he stretched his green shirt out more than necessary. "And I have my boots!" he brought up his foot and wobbled as he tried to point to it.

"Yeah, and I can't be a princess with out a prince, momma! I can't play," Alma said as she placed her hands on her hips. With a not so nice look on her face.

"Well why don't we look in your room, maybe daddy put it there," Leila offered. Alma's face lit up.

"Yeah!" she clapped her hands together. Archer just gave his mother a pained look.

"Can I play with my dinosaurs? I don't want to play with Alma and dresses, daddys' play with dinosaurs," Archer said. Leila nodded keeping everything serious even though she wanted to laugh. She crouched down so she could be eye to eye with him.

"I think that will be all right. Alma can play with her dresses and you can play with your dinosaurs." Archer nodded and walked over to a pile of dinosaurs, he plopped himself down picked one of them up. Leila walked over to the stereo and put in a CD. Just then Alma walked out of her room and looked around.

"No! Momma no! Archie can't!" Alma yelled as she over to where Archer was sitting, playing with his toys.

"But I don't want to play with dresses, Alma. I like my dinosaurs," Archer looked at his mother for help. Leila pushed play as a childrens' tune began to play. Alma stopped what she was doing and looked at her mother, a wide smile came to her face.

"Momma! We get to dance!" she ran over to where Leila was standing and started to jump and down to the beat of the music. Leila laughed and motioned for Fallon to come over. Fallon just let out a laugh and went over to where Leila and Alma were dancing.

"This is both of their favorite thing to do, see look at Archer, he won't admit it, but he loves to dance too," Leila laughed as Alma grabbed both of her hands and swung them back and forth. Fallon glanced over at Archer to see him looking out of the corner of his eye over at them. Than he would glance back at his toys, Fallon could see the argument in his head, whether to stay with his toys or come over and dance. He gave a big sigh and threw down his toys as he ran over to them. "Twist and Shout" by the Beatles came on next. Alma and Archer both started to shake there behinds. As Leila did the same thing, singing along with the band. Fallon laughed at the three of them. But not before she was dancing with them.

Fallon grabbed Alma's small hand and spun her around in a circle. Archer in seeing this grabbed her other hand and started to spin himself. Fallon could feel herself lighting up. As if a big burden was coming off her shoulders. She wished she could just keep dancing forever.

"What else have you been doing?" Reid asked as he looked over to Tyler. Tyler had filled Reid in on the last two years of his life. Including everything about Blaire. He was glad he had someone to tell all his troubles too. He had needed to spill his guts too. And Reid had been a big part of his life way back than, even now.

"Besides what I've already told you, nothing," Tyler leaned back in his seat. Reid had parked in an empty parking lot, so they could talk without being interrupted. "I have no chance with Blaire do I?"

"Do you really want to know? I mean really, really want to know, because if not then don't ask me to tell you. Tyler do you really want me to tell you?" Reid asked cautiously. He knew the truth would hurt Tyler, like he was still hurting over the fact that Pogue and Blaire were getting married.

"Yeah, I do want to know. I know what you're going to say. But maybe I could move on if you would just say it out loud. Reid I need to move on. I haven't dated anyone in three years, because of her! And she doesn't even know. And I need to hear what really is going to happen," Tyler looked Reid straight in the eye. "Reid I need to hear the truth, I don't want to live with this anymore." Reid took a deep breath.

"Okay, here it goes. Pogue loves Blaire. And Blaire loves Pogue. That is not going to change. She is not going to change her mind and neither is Pogue. And Tyler you will never get to be with Blaire, ever. You don't fit in to who she is or what she's about. She has been dating Pogue for three years." Reid held up three fingers to emphasize his point. "Tyler you can't give her what she needs. She doesn't want your life style. You can do so much for her by leaving her alone with Pogue. You will be a better brother to her than a boyfriend and husband. I can't imagine what it feels like but this is one of those things that will never be," Reid reached over and rested his hand on Tyler's shoulder. "That is the brutal truth of the situation."

"I don't know whether I want to hit you or smash my head against the window," Tyler said as he gave a pained smile. Every word Reid said, Tyler could feel his chest growing tighter. He didn't even know he was holding his breath until his lungs were screaming for air. And he knew Reid was right, and yet he still thought if he hoped enough that Reid would tell him what he really wanted to hear. "Thanks," Tyler gave a sarcastic laugh. "Now I just have to figure out what to do with this information." Reid nodded along. He couldn't help but feel for Tyler. Because that could be him in Tyler's place. He could have lost Leila to her pervious boyfriend or someone else. Than he wouldn't have the love of his life or his kids. He wouldn't have his family. The two were silent for a while.

"I think that we should head back, its been two hours. And Leila will probably call and say she's going to eat dinner with out us if we don't get back soon," Reid said as he turned on the car. Tyler smiled at the thought.

"Is it weird to have celebrity friends?" Tyler asked out of the blue. Reid just shrugged.

"I don't know, its kind of weird because I see you everywhere, and teen girls can't seem to shut up about you, and they just carry on about you and your new spot on gossip girl, their words not mine," Reid smirked. "But I don't really tell anyone because I figured that you would want your privacy and I don't want the mechanic shop to suddenly be filled with teenage girls, squealing about you and if I could get you to come and meet some of them." Tyler laughed out loud at the thought of Reid surround by tons of teenage girls.

"Yeah, that's what I figured. Sara already gets hounded by the paparazzi. And so does Caleb. But it never gets old seeing another celebrity like seeing Fallon. I have never met her until now. And…I…don't know…its hard to explain. So what are we having for dinner?" Tyler asked as they pulled in to the drive way.

"I have no idea," Reid said as he got out of the car. They walked up to the front door. And as Reid let them in they heard sounds of clanging pots and talking.

"I'm louder!" Alma yelled. As she smacked her pot.

"No, I am!" Archer yelled over to her. As he hit his. Reid defused the argument with two words.

"I'm home," he called. Both of the children got up and ran toward him. Screaming with glee. Tyler laughed as both kids bounced into Reid's open arms. He glanced up and saw a Leila smiled at both of them. And said something to Fallon. Fallon laughed at whatever she had said. Tyler couldn't help but notice that she was stunning, more so in person. And it was all natural.

"Okay you guys, come on dinner is ready," Leila said as she wave them over. Reid put the twins down on the ground but held both of their hands.

"We helped momma!" Alma said as she smiled up at her father.

"Yeah, we did a good job, didn't we momma," Archer told his dad as he looked up to his mother for approval. Leila nodded at them, giving them her approval.

"We all helped didn't we," Leila told them. Fallon glanced up from the salad she was mixing and caught Tyler looking at her, she looked around the room to make it look casual, before going back to the salad. On the outside she looked calm and composed, on the inside her heart was beating a thousand beats per minute. She'd had guys looked her and give her the look over but she usually just ignored them. But when Tyler had looked at her, her stomach took flight. He was from her line of work, knew what it was like to be famous. She inwardly shook her head, he probably had a bunch of girls already and she was just coming out of a three year relationship.

After dinner while Reid and Leila cleaned up the kitchen and talked to each other. Tyler and Fallon were in charge of watching the twins. Archer handed Tyler one of his many dinosaurs while Alma gave Fallon her a Disney princess doll to play with.

"You can play with her, I don't like her," Alma told her as a matter of fact. Fallon laughed as she took the doll from Alma. Tyler laughed with her too.

"Momma doesn't like it when she does that," Archer loudly whispered to Tyler. "Alma is not that nice."

"I am too!" Alma cried at Archer as she stood up. Fallon leaned over and picked her up.

"Lets go and play in your room, I saw a pretty baby and a little house, lets go play with the house," Fallon suggested. Alma's face lit up.

"That's my baby and my house, yes! Hurry, hurry! To my house," Alma said as she pointed towards her room.

"This is my favorite one, see he has bit teeth," Archer made chomping sounds to show Tyler how sharp the dinosaur's teeth really were. Tyler agreed with Archer and continued to play with the boy until all the dinosaurs had died by a comet named Archer. Who had decided to throw the dinosaurs up in the air to add to the dramatic affect. But the mood was ruined when Reid came in and told Archer to pick up his toys and that he knew better than to throw them up into the air, because it could hurt someone. Tyler helped Archer with his toys and then smiled at Reid.

"We were having so much fun," he said. Reid just shook his head as he laughed and picked up Archer.

"Its time to get ready for bed buddy," Reid said, Archer melted in Reid's arms, as he started to cry, just then Alma ran out of her room, with a horrified look on her face.

"No daddy! I don't want to go to bed! I'm playing with 'Allen!" she cried missing the F in Fallon's name.

"Well now its time for bed," Reid calmly told them, taking both of them into their room. Fallon made a quick exit and sat down on the couch with Tyler. Leila came out of the kitchen drying her hands on a towel.

"We go through this every night it seems. Its like they know when one or the other is told its time for bed," she gave a sigh as she headed towards the twin's door.

"Well did you have fun playing house?" Tyler asked Fallon. Fallon smiled as she looked over at him.

"Oh yes, she is a regular stay at home mother, if you don't mind your baby always eating pizza and plastic ice cream. And you?"

"Oh I got hit by a comet, yeah that's how these dino's met their match," Tyler replied with a laugh.

"Ah, yes the Archer comet, that would be devastating," Fallon glanced back at the twins' bedroom. Leila came out of the bedroom a little while later and sat between Fallon and Tyler.

"Wait as long as you can to have kids," she groaned. But came out with a smile.

"No worries on that one," Fallon told her as she nudged her with her elbow. Leila gave her a tired smile.

"Okay as a parent I am allowed to go to bed early, you guys can watch T.V or anything you want," she said as Reid came out of the twins' room. "Goodnight you guys," both Reid and Leila told their guests. As they went into their bedroom, Fallon slouched on the couch.

"So what's your reason for being here?" she asked him. "I'm here to get away from my problems and ex boyfriend."

"Umm…same thing, problems and relationship crap," Tyler confessed.

"Well it seems to me that we're in the same boat. Both had people that just don't seem to get us," Fallon sighed. "Why does that happen? The ones that seem to have it all in wealth and other things, never get the love their ever looking for?" Fallon seemed to say this more to herself than to him. Tyler nodded, that was exactly how he felt. And he was beginning to wonder if he and Fallon had more in common than he had first thought.


End file.
